


They Cut Me Up, But I Did Them Worse

by JakkuCrew (fromstars)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Heel Face Turn, Mild Blood, Other, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/pseuds/JakkuCrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Things you said When you Were Afraid (Kylo Ren defects) <br/><i>Poe has a knife in one hand, and the exposed forearm of the galaxy’s most dangerous man in the other. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	They Cut Me Up, But I Did Them Worse

**Author's Note:**

> All Is Well (It's Only Blood) - The Radical Face

Poe has a knife in one hand, and the exposed forearm of the galaxy’s most dangerous man in the other. 

It takes a minute - an unbearable minute - of digging into flesh before Poe can pry a small metal disc from muscle. Blood slips over his fingers, thin and crimson, before staining his nailbeds a deep burgundy.

The small, black tracker is hardly thicker than a scab, and no bigger than a fingernail.

Poe thinks about crushing it under his boot himself, but instead hands it over to Kylo Ren. Ben Solo, now, maybe. He’s not quite sure what the difference is yet, but figures that he’s about to find out.

It’s Ben who tilts his head as he examines the small device, but Kylo Ren who crushes it in his fist.

Poe swallowed.

“So this is why—?” He begins, but Ben is already reaching for the bacta.

“The First Order has been tracking your every move,” Ben finishes, smearing the cool gel over the gash in his arm. Then he clears his throat. “— _My_ every move.”

Before he can stop himself, Poe feels the question rising out of his mouth. “The whole time?”

It’s then that the taller man freezes, his fingers shaking. “I was sixteen,” he says, voice thick. “I could have removed it before. Once I knew it wouldn’t kill me.”

There’s a sharp lilt there that Poe recognizes.

“This won’t be enough,” Ben says finally, reaching for bandages. “It won’t be enough.”

Neither of them know what will be.


End file.
